All of Me
by olive.eyes
Summary: The day of the big wedding, but in a room on her own, the bride is crying... xTroyellax ONESHOT


Gabriella had tears running down her face as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

A netted veil hung over the back of her black hair, joined with a beautiful silver tiara. Her makeup was minimal, emphasising her dainty features and adding to her natural beauty. The dress was strapless, hugging her chest and waist before spilling out to reach the floor. She stood four inches taller than usual, and she couldn't help but hate herself.

She was an ugly bride.

She'd sent her bridesmaids and maids of honour away about a half hour ago, and felt completely and utterly alone. She wasn't nervous about being married in the slightest. She couldn't wait to be joined to the love of her life, and was excited to have him to herself, finally, officially hers. 

She just didn't deserve him when she looked like this.

He was perfect, all of him. He'd never purposefully hurt her, and they were perfect together, she knew. She just wanted to be worth him. To be the perfection he deserved.

She breathed slowly, grabbing a tissue from a nearby box and drying her tears, thankful for her maid of honour's choice to use waterproof mascara. She heard a husky cough, and looked in the mirror to see her groom. Her perfect man. Troy Bolton.

His black suit reminded her of their prom, the time he'd chosen her over everything else in his life. The time he'd chosen against the college he'd dreamt of all his life in favour of following her and his newfound love of music.

"Gabby…" He smiled at her, walking to her as she stood up from the chair, turning to face him. Without another word, she ran towards him, burying herself in his arms, nestling against him as if she would die if not in his arms. Troy wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her head as if protecting her. They stood in silence for a moment, before Troy kissed her head and pulled away to hold her at arms length. "You look beautiful." Gabriella choked back a sob, looking away and at the floor. Troy tilted his head, bending to make eye contact, a confused look on his face. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nothing."

Troy let a slight chuckle out, and smiled gently at her. "Every male knows that when a woman says nothing is wrong, everything is wrong." A moment of silence passed, and a flash of hurt flashed across his face. "Do you not want to get married anymore?" He asked, and Gabriella shook her head in horror. 

"There is nothing I want more than to marry you, Troy Bolton." She said quickly. "I just-" She looked away again. "I just feel as if you're too good for me. I don't want to let you down when you're stood next to me at the end of the aisle." 

Troy's eyes widened, and he looked at Gabriella in shock. "Gabriella, there's no way you could ever let me down!"

"But you're perfect!" She said, exasperated. "I have lumps and bumps and everything you don't have!" 

"Gabriella, every single inch of me loves all of you. You don't have lumps and bumps- you have curves. Any imperfections you think you have are just figments of your imagination." He smiled. "There is no one on this earth I'd rather give myself to than to you."

"I just don't understand how someone so perfect as you could love someone like me." Her eyes watered again, and he shook his head his head, smiling slightly. His hand reached to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That's the exact opposite of what I think every day." He pulled her closer to him, as if it was possible to join both of their bodies. "There is no one else in this world I'd rather spend the rest of my life looking at. I want to watch us grow old, and have children that are going to be so beautiful because they have your genes." Gabriella smiled up at him, and he leaned his head down to hers, pressing their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. He smiled against her lips, pulling away slightly. "Can we please go and get married, because I want the rest of our lives together to start now."

Gabriella nodded, blinking away her tears and beaming a smile up at him. "There's nothing I want more." Troy grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before turning around and walking over to the door.

As his hand touched the doorknob, Gabriella called out. "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" 

Troy turned his head, shooting her a sexy smile. "Bad luck isn't going to stop us, baby."

There was her cocky jock.


End file.
